Hazel
by misa1
Summary: A story in which we meet a very small visitor to the home of Santa Claus, and learn how she came to be there.  COMPLETE.
1. Hazel

_This is a fic I started working on eons ago, like years ago, and then I got distracted and never did anything with it. It's a bit different from my others. Generally I don't like posting anything too OC central on this site. I figure if people want to read fanfiction, they want to read about the canon characters, not my OCs. In any case, I 've decided to post this anyway. I'm not sure where it's going yet, but you'll find out as soon as I do! ;)_

Mr. Claus looked up at the sound of a sharp rapping on his front door. It was almost 11pm. The residents of Christmastown were early to bed sorts for the most part. A visitor at this hour was highly unusual.

"My, I hope nothing is wrong!", Mrs. Claus said from the kitchen. Stepping back from the sink, she wiped her hands on her apron. Her husband set aside his mug of hot chocolate. Outside, a short, sturdy woman stood impatiently, holding the hand of a small child. The door opened, spilling butterscotch-colored light onto the snow. The woman spoke quickly. Her hands gestured in fluttery movements.

"I-I-I'm...sorry, Mr. Claus. I'm so sorry. I just can't. Not overnight. I'd be happy to take her tomorrow when we'll all be up and about! It's just...I just..."

She ran out of steam, eyes pleading. Santa simply nodded.

"I'm sorry to cause you trouble.", the woman said weakly.

"It's no trouble in the world for me." Santa said. The woman thought she heard a trace of emphasis on the "me". It's no trouble in the world for _me_. As if it wasn't trouble for him, and therefore should not have been trouble for her either. She could hardly press the matter. This was Santa Claus after all. The woman smiled graciously, and nodded her head before turning to walk back home. As Mr. Claus's door closed behind her back, she grumbled to herself. He could hardly judge her for this, as if she were one of those naughty children in the human world who would wake up to find nothing under their tree on Christmas morning. Really, what else could she have done? It was easy enough for him. Santa Claus had no children of his own to worry about.

Mr. Claus looked down at the child. She was almost completely covered by a dark green, felted wool coat with a hood. The coat pockets were applicaed with pumpkins. A small bag hung from one hand, a tattered stuffed toy from the other.

"Well, now... Let's take your coat. It's very warm in here for that, isn't it?" He gently took the bag and toy, laying them aside on a sofa., then helped the child off with her coat.

"Who is it? Is everything alright Nicholas?", Mrs. Claus called out. Santa took the child's hand and lead her to the kitchen.

"Everything is fine dear. We're very lucky! We have a princess staying with us tonight! Isn't that wonderful?"

Mrs. Claus turned from the counter. She felt the briefest of shivers at first site of their little guest, but recovered instantly. She smiled.

"Hello, Hazel! This is a most splendid surprise!"

The couple traded glances. They had been married a long time, centuries as a matter of fact. Entire conversations could be had in seconds, and without a single world spoken aloud:

_Why is Hazel here? Wasn't she going to stay with Ivy?_

_We'll talk later. She can just as easily stay here can't she?_

_Of course. I just wondered, that's all..._

"It's very late for such a little girl.", said Mrs. Claus. "I'm sure you must be ready for sleep, but would you like something to eat first? I have the table all arranged for Nicholas' snack before bed.

"Yes, ma'am.", said the Hazel. Santa Claus helped her into a chair. The table was fairly covered with food. There were dishes of every description, a variety set to make most any human's mouth water. Not being a human, Hazel peered from plate to plate in search of something familiar.

"I'll bet I have a treat for you.", said Mrs. Claus. Reaching into a fancy little cabinet with tin doors, she produced a pumpkin pie. "Your mother sent this. Would you like me to cut you a piece?"

"Yes, please.", Hazel said gratefully. The Clauses laughed. The girl smiled lovingly at the slice of pie on her plate. She very much wished she had sugared spiders to sprinkle across the top, but it would have been rude to ask for them. Placing a bite of pie into her mouth, she closed her eyes and could almost imagine sitting at the kitchen table in her own house. Santa Claus interrupted her thoughts.

"It's almost October. Things must be getting busy around your home."

Hazel nodded, but did not elaborate.

A grandfather clock in the parlor room chimed the quarter hour. Mrs. Claus spoke:

"You're the image of your mother. Do people tell you that often?"

"Yes." A polite smile.

"Did you have fun playing with Ivy? I know you don't have many little girls to play with at home."

Hazel nodded once more, slowly. Santa poured himself another mug of chocolate as he continued:

"I'm glad. Ivy was excited for your visit. You two get along well then?" He poured a chocolate for Hazel. She watched with some fascination. Chocolate candy was well known to her, but as a beverage it was sheer novelty.

"You didn't have a falling out, did you?", Mrs. Claus pressed. Santa shot a flicker of a glance toward his wife. She added quickly: "It's alright if you did. The best of friends have arguments. Even Nicholas and I don't agree on everything!"

"Nooo... Ivy's my best, best, _bestest_ friend.", Hazel said with a bit of a sigh. Her dark crimson lower lip jutted out in frown.

"That's wonderful to hear. In any case, you'll sleep here tonight, and we're glad to have you.", Santa Claus said, giving the girl a light pat on the hand. "You and Ivy can play for awhile tomorrow before your father comes for you, if you'd like that."

Mrs. Claus arranged the young houseguest in a spare bedroom. She tucked the girl in as she would have any child of her own, planting a small kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. Hazel searched the kiss for a trace of unease, but found none. Once alone, she sat up. The night was much more silent than to what she was accustomed. After a moment's thought, she hung over the edge of her bed, peering intently underneath. Nothing. Nothing and no one. She pulled herself upright once more, disappointed. Night sky shone through the a window near the foot of the bed. Between the candy-striped curtains, Hazel saw shimmering green and purple. Bright ribbons of light danced across the sky.

"Hello, Aurora Borealis", she said aloud. She'd seen it here once before, when she visited with her parents and brothers. At the time, the lights struck her as lovely beyond all description. Tonight, she was less impressed. _The sky in Halloweentown never does such silly, gaudy things_, Hazel thought. Folding her arms tightly around her stuffed toy, she flopped back into the bed.


	2. Ivy

Santa Claus sat before the parlor fireplace as his wife descended the stairs.

"Hazel is comfortable for the evening?", he asked.

"Yes.", said Mrs. Claus. "I believe she is. Nicholas, why is she here? I don't mind of course, but I thought she had come to Christmastown to stay with Ivy."

Santa chuckled and scratched his balding head.

"I think that perhaps our little Hazel proved a touch too interesting for Ivy's mother." He laughed again, shaking his head. Mrs. Claus clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"That's ridiculous."

"I agree dear. Then again, it took you quite awhile to stop hiding in the kitchen whenever her father came to visit.", Santa teased. He winked at his wife. She placed her hands on her hips, defensive.

"I don't do that anymore, do I? It's been ages. And besides, Hazel is only a child. She's just a little slip of a thing."

"Again, I agree. I agree.", sighed Santa. He shrugged and looked into the fireplace while finishing his cocoa.

Some time later, after Mrs. Claus had retired to bed, her husband remained awake. He thought about the various holiday worlds, in particular Halloweentown. _It might be too much to expect complete and total understanding from everyone_, he thought. _It hasn't been _that_ long after all_. At least not compared to centuries of isolation, each town thinking that it was alone in the universe. The fact that any of the worlds could coexist even as well as they did was an impressive feat. Life had been a little boring back then, never seeing anything new. In that way, there was nothing but benefit from discovering one another. Who couldn't love Valentine's day? Or Christmas for that matter? St.Patrick's day required a bit of explanation, but was nonetheless enjoyable. Fireworks rarely failed to impress, and baskets of candy held a universal appeal. Halloweentown was the only holiday realm to receive a less than enthusiastic welcome from the others. It's mission was difficult for them to comprehend. Why on earth would you want to scare people? Stranger still, why would anyone actually _enjoy_ being frightened? Santa couldn't say that he understood it completely himself, but he had spent enough time talking to Jack Skellington over the years to have a better handle on Halloween than most. Despite the traumatic nature of their introduction, Santa and Jack had forged a close and warm friendship. Appearances aside, the Pumpkin King was a rather normal, if frequently dramatic, individual. He worked hard on his holiday, taking enormous pride in the manufacture and delivery of frights. Aside from his work, he loved his family. Little Hazel was none other than Jack's youngest child, and his only daughter. Not quite 8 years old, Hazel had accompanied her father on a visit to Christmastown the previous month. Jack dropped in every once in awhile. He and Santa Claus liked to discuss the current events of their respective holidays over hot chocolate and candy canes. In hushed tones as Hazel stared at the tree in an adjacent room, Jack explained why he'd brought her:

"Her mother and I thought she could use a day out. It's nice for her to have one of us to herself now and again. There aren't any other little girls her age in Halloweentown. She plays with her brothers, but I always worry they'll be too rough. Sally tells me that Hazel is tougher that she looks. She'd know of course, but I can't help fretting." His expression wistful, Jack twirled a candy cane in his long fingers as he continued: "She'd do well with a compatriot. We could always try for another, but it took us four children before she was born and I don't think our household could survive any more boys!" Both men laughed at that, bringing Hazel back to the doorway in curiosity. Santa studied her in that moment, the way he could instantly with any small child: _Impatient, but not unusually so. Thoughtful. A little spoiled, but not excessively so given the circumstances. She is a youngest child, an only girl, and a princess, after all. She completes her studies. She does her chores with minimal prodding. She is a nice child._

That same afternoon, the two men had toured the Christmastown toy factory. Santa was proud of the new rocking horse designs, and eager to show them off. Jack was an appreciative audience for such things. His suggestions for further improvement were well meaning, if often ill-advised. Hazel leaned against her father's legs. She gazed at the colorful world of Christmas, pulling back whenever anyone passed. The girl remained unobtrusive, almost invisible, for nearly the entire time they were in the factory. Then finally, she saw something which drew her out for a better look. Across the enormous room stood an elf girl. She was about Hazel's age. Their eyes met, and the elf girl very nearly took a step towards the strange visitor. She stopped in her tracks, casting a wary glance at Jack.

"How are you down there Hazel?", Jack asked, realizing that his daughter had been silent for some time. "Do you like the rocking horses?" He looked down, patting her on the head with his graceful hand. Hazel stared intently across the room. Puzzled, Jack tickled her cheek.

"What are you looking at little one?"

Santa and Jack followed Hazel's gaze. Aware that she had been noticed, the elf girl nervously clasped her hands behind her back.

"Oh!", Santa laughed. "Why, you see a peer, is that it Hazel? That's Ivy! Ivy is a nice child too." With that, Santa motioned Ivy to come closer. She took a few steps, but another look at Jack made her freeze. She blinked helplessly. One shouldn't disobey Santa Claus, but she just couldn't make herself move any closer. Sensing the problem, Jack gently urged Hazel out from behind him.

"Why don't you go say hello? I'm sure she would like that.", he whispered. Hazel nodded. The fascination at seeing another little girl outweighed her trepidation . She crossed the floor until the two children stood face to face. Being an elf, Ivy was petite. Her hair was the color of new straw. Her eyes were blue, a brighter shade than anything Hazel knew from home. Ivy's cheeks were pink.

"Hello.", Hazel said.

"Hi." Ivy offered a smile of the uncertain sort where one tucks one's lips tightly together. She hadn't been able to see Hazel clearly before. Hazel was more than a good head taller than Ivy, and her skin was a very strange color, like snow in the moonlight. It shaded to soft lavender-purple around her eyes. Being not only very young, but a Christmas child, Ivy knew little of the world. Had she known more, Hazel might have reminded her of someone recently dead. As it was, Ivy had never seen or known of death. She had some knowledge of Halloweentown, as she'd heard of the different Holiday worlds in school, but its core conceits were rather unclear to her. All she knew was that Hazel didn't look like any of the elven children, and was therefore quite interesting.

"I'm Hazel."

"I'm Ivy."

Hazel smiled at that. Ivy was a good name. They had some Ivy climbing across the rocks behind their house in Halloweentown.

"You have a plant name too.", Hazel said. "Does your mother like plants?"

Ivy puzzled for a second before answering.

"I don't know. I guess so. It's a Christmas name, from a song. There a lot of Ivys here, but there aren't as many Ivys as Hollys."

Hazel nodded, her face serious as she took in the information. She looked over her shoulder at her father and Santa. They beamed expectantly at the two small girls. Hazel turned back to Ivy.

"They're watching."

Ivy nodded, again eyeing Jack with uncertainty. Hazel decided to initiate something more. She couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious with her father staring like that.

"Can we go play somewhere?", she asked Ivy. The elf girl nodded eagerly, thrilled with the invitation.

"Okay. Do you want to see my room?"

Hazel did want to see it. She trotted back to her father and asked permission to go. Jack was ecstatic. He couldn't have hoped for a better outcome than this when he'd decided to bring Hazel with him. As the two girls left the Christmas factory hand in hand, Jack laughed with joy.


	3. Inadequate Dolls

Ivy and Hazel walked a short distance through shoveled snow paths to Ivy's house. As they walked, Ivy asked questions.

"Why were you with that scary man?"

"Santa Claus?"

"Noooo! The scary, thin man! The Halloween King. Why were you standing with him?"

"That's my dad. I came with him today."

"Your dad is the king of Halloween?", Ivy asked, stopping in her tracks. Hazel nodded.

"Whooah...", Ivy exhaled. Hazel cocked her head at the response. They continued to an elven house, situated at the end of a curved lane. Most of the buildings in Christmastown shared a similar soft, melted ice-cream aesthetic and Ivy's home was no different. It looked small to Hazel. Her own house was the largest in Halloweentown.

"I have two sisters, and three brothers.", Ivy announced as they took off their snowy shoes inside the door. Hazel scanned the living room, taking in the decorated tree, the colorful wallpaper, and a crystal bowl filled with peppermint balls.

"I have four brothers.", said Hazel. Ivy pushed their shoes out of the walkway before turning to face Hazel once more. She sighed, a hand on her hip.

"You don't have any sisters? You must have your own room then. You're so lucky! I have to share my room."

Hazel just nodded. She expected she would have had her own room anyway, but kept that thought to herself.

They climbed the stairs to a cramped hallway, where Ivy waved Hazel into a bedroom strewn with toys. Two girls sat on the floor, playing with dolls. They stared at the unusual visitor, their eyes like saucers.

"These are my sisters, Emma and Lila. This is Hazel." Ivy said. "Hazel's dad is the king of Halloween!" Ivy presented that fact as if she were on stage, introducing a head of state. She was obviously proud to have a brought home such an exotic playmate. Her sisters were impressed.

"Will she play with us?", Emma asked. She addressed her question to Ivy.

"Sure.", Ivy answered with a shrug. "You'll play with us, right?"

Hazel nodded. She sat on the floor beside the other girls, hoping their lead would be easy to follow. She'd only ever played with her brothers. They played boardgames like snakes and ladders, stretched out on the threadbare parlor rug. Sometimes they arranged beetle races across the smooth stones behind their house. Frequently, they tried to out-scare one another. At the latter diversion, Hazel was repeatedly bested. She wondered if Ivy and her sisters ever played that game. She was fairly sure she could take them, and it would be nice to win for once. Ivy pulled a hinged box from beneath her bed and dumped it into the center of their circle. A few small dolls and a pile of tiny garments in pink and lavender spilled onto the floor.

"Do you have dolls?", asked Emma.

"I do, but they're at home.", said Hazel. She wished she had thought to bring at least one. Her mother made the best dolls for her.

"Do you get nightmares from your dad?", Lila asked. Hazel scratched her head. She selected a doll from the pile, combing its hair with her pale fingers.

"That isn't his job.", she said at last. "He doesn't really do nightmares. He gets people when they're awake."

The three elf girls looked up at this, their faces pale.

"Oh, he wouldn't scare you.", Hazel explained, noting their concern. "He's more after grown-ups. Other people scare kids, 'cause dad's too good."

Ivy exhaled in quiet relief.

"The thing under the bed though...he'll give you nightmares, or bite your toes.", Hazel finished.

"Mom and dad say there is nothing under the bed.", said Emma. Hazel puzzled for a moment before agreeing.

"Hm, yeah... Maybe there isn't here."

Changing the subject, Hazel asked: "These dolls, how do you take their hands off?"

The sisters looked at one another, uncomprehending.


	4. Noel

Noel returned home from the market before sunset. For once, she was ahead on holiday assignments and able to catch up on other chores. She'd passed her three sons on the walk home and chided them not to be late for dinner. The boys were engaged in a multi-front snowball war with their friends. Her warning earned little more than a cursory wave of acknowledgment. They didn't pause in their fun and offer to carry the grocery bags, Noel noticed. Teenage boys were an ordeal. Daughters are much easier, she told herself. Inside the house, Noel heard chattery giggles from upstairs. She called out her arrival, carrying bags into the kitchen to begin dinner. A short time later, the girls interrupted her work. Lila, the youngest, skipped into the green and white kitchen, clapping her hands with delight.

"Momma! We know a princess! Ivy brought her home!"

Noel laughed, stroking the girl's rosy cheek. Her daughters were, all three, deeply engaged in a fascination with princesses. They pored over fantasy stories and books each night before bed.

"Now where would Ivy have found a princess?", asked Noel, playing along. Imagination was a trait highly respected in Christmastown. Noel encouraged the girls' games whenever she could. Lila tugged her mother's hand, urgently leading her to the living room where Ivy and Emma stood alongside a strange, little girl.

There is an odd sort of a chill that strikes the back of the neck when one is confronted with something greatly unsettling. Such a chill crept up Noel's spine as her gaze met Hazel's. She stepped backward without even meaning to do so. Santa had been most correct in his assessment of the youngest Skellington. She was a nice child. She appeared to Noel to be a nice, _dead_ child. Few things slice to core of any mother as the cold thought of childhood mortality. Through no fault of her own, Hazel was a walking harbinger of parental terror. Noel faltered and took another step back before composing herself. She spoke, her voice cracking:

"Who-ooo?"

"She's from Halloweentown!" announced Ivy. "Her name's Hazel. She's a Princess, Mom!"

Noel searched her mind. A smattering of past conversations and old holiday news made her realize who the girl was. Some years ago, around the time that Ivy was born, Noel recalled hearing that the queen of Halloweentown had given birth to a daughter. Noel never particularly cared for Halloween. It was a singularly unpleasant holiday in her opinion, not to mention the near disaster that its leader wrought on Christmas all those years ago. She never understood why Santa Claus was so quickly willing to forgive and befriend after that. Now, Halloween and Christmas were arguably the closest of all the holiday worlds, a circumstance based on that friendship. Most Christmas elves followed their leader's cue. Some even embraced Halloweentown as a sort of topsy-turvy sister community. Others, Noel among them, did their best to avoid anything and everyone connected to the darkest holiday. As Noel blinked uncomfortably at the sight of her daughters beaming alongside the pumpkin princess, she tried in vane to push images of blood-drinking and brain-eating from her mind. _Was it true that Halloween folk really did those kinds of things? If so, you could hardly let down your guard around them. Santa Claus himself had almost died in Halloweentown hadn't he?_

Noel managed a weak smile. Hazel peered back at her with large, dark eyes.

"Hazel can eat dinner here can't she?", Ivy asked. Hazel shook her head, answering before Noel had time to respond.

"I can't. I think my father will need to leave for home soon. I need to go back to him."

Hazel's voice rang with disappointment, and the elven sisters moaned a sympathetic chorus. Their mother feigned sympathy while inside she sighed with relief.

Ivy and her sisters asked to walk Hazel back to the factory. Noel reluctantly agreed. It seemed a fair concession given the girls' disappointment that their new friend couldn't stay for dinner. Noel accompanied the small troop, following behind them along the icy pathway. The sun set early in Christmastown. Though it was still before dinnertime, the sky was already filled with white stars. The group entered the sprawling toyshop. Closer to Christmas Eve, technicolor machinery clanked and churned all night long. This night in late August, the factory stood silent. A lone elf pushed a broom across the cement floor and back. Santa Claus stood close to the rear wall, his Halloween equivalent beside him. The men resembled physical, polar opposites in almost every sense of the term. They paused in their conversation as the girls slipped inside. Hazel broke from the group, sprinting across the expanse to her father, who scooped her up. Santa motioned to Ivy and her family, beckoning. Ivy hesitated, but seeing Hazel so blithely happy in Jack's arms encouraged her to approach. _Besides_, she thought, _Santa Claus is right there_. Ivy walked slowly, crossing the room. Noel was slightly surprised. She wouldn't dare venture so close to the Pumpkin King herself. If Santa Claus hadn't been there, she would never have let Ivy do so either, but she had to admit to feeling somewhat impressed with her daughter's bravery.

"How are you Noel?", Santa called, his voice jovial. Emma and Lila pulled against their mother's skirt, wanting to follow Ivy. Noel laughed nervously, calling back across the room.

"We have to get home, Mr. Claus! I've barely started dinner and the boys and their father will be back before we return! Ivy, come on love, we need to go!"

Santa nodded gravely. He patted Ivy's blond hair.

"Will we play again?", Hazel asked suddenly, concerned.

"I don't know.", said Ivy. "I hope so."

The elf girl looked questioningly at Santa, wondering if he could provide an answer.

"I'm sure you could play again!", he laughed. "Why couldn't you? Hazel can come back and visit you, Ivy. I'm sure her daddy and mommy will let her do that."

"Of course.", said Jack softly, doing his best to remain stone still and as non-threatening as possible.

Ivy smiled at this. With a final wave, she turned and ran back to Noel and her sisters. The four elves left the factory, Noel casting a hurried glance over her shoulder as they crowded through the door.

"What did Santa say to you Ivy?", she asked once they were on their way.

"He said that Hazel can come back and play again.", Ivy answered happily. Emma and Lila squeaked in delight. Noel pondered if Santa's promise was just one of those things adults say to small children to satisfy them in the moment. She hoped as much, and felt uncomfortably guilty for doing so.


	5. Home

_Hi all. I've been way busy, so finally getting around to writing some more on this..._

"Tell me all about it, Hazel! Did you have a wonderful time?", Jack asked. He strode effortlessly up one of the snow covered hillsides that surrounded Christmastown. Hazel rode on her father's shoulders. The snow would have been up to her chin had she walked.

"I did have fun.", Hazel said in a thoughtful voice. She sounded as if her own answer surprised her. Jack laughed at this as his daughter continued:

"We played dolls, and Ivy and her sisters asked me lots of questions. It was so much fun!"

Jack laughed again, hugging her legs. Hazel fell silent for a time. She leaned forward over her father's skull. Blowing snowflakes brushed against her face.

"You know what though, Dad?", she said at last. "Ivy's mom was afraid of me."

"Heh. No she wasn't, Hazel.", said Jack. "She was afraid of _me_. I feel a little bad about that, but there isn't much I can do..."

"No.", Hazel insisted. "I mean at Ivy's house, not when we were in the factory. She was afraid of me."

"I'm sure that's not true, lumpling.", Jack said, as if the idea was preposterous.

The pair entered a thick forest of leafless trees, heading for the glade which would give them passage home. Jack lifted the child down into his arms. He held her against his ribs so that they wouldn't be separated during the dark, windy descent to Halloweentown.

"I'm so happy you found a friend, Hazel.", he said in warm voice before stepping through the door. Hazel squealed as a curl of cool, twisting air grabbed them. She closed her eyes for the fall and didn't open them until the thick scent of swamp gas and smoke told her they were home.

Sally Skellington was teetering on the far edge of concern, not far from worry, when she heard the front door open and close. Her husband and daughter ascended to the kitchen. Hazel's cheeks remained deep purple from the Christmastown air.

"I'm so sorry we're late.", said Jack. "I hope you didn't wait on dinner."

Sally shook her head.

"The boys ate, but I waited for you two."

Smiling, Jack produced a tiny parcel from his vest pocket and presented it to his wife.

"Vanilla beans.", he said with a flourish. Sally beamed, clasping her hands girlishly under her chin.

"Thaaank you!" She turned to their daughter. "And how are you Hazel? Did you enjoy your trip?"

Hazel nodded enthusiastically.

"I made a friend.", she said. The girl hopped in place with excitement at her bulletin.

"Yes, Hazel made a friend.", Jack chuckled. "An elf girl. Her name is Ivy. The two of them played together for awhile today."

Hazel nodded quickly, before interjecting:

"Santa said that I can go back and visit her again!"

"Why, that is wonderful Hazel!", Sally said. "I'm glad you had such a nice day." She leaned down to hug her child, meeting Jack's gaze over Hazel's shoulder. The couple smiled hopefully at one another, an unspoken celebration at a small victory.

Late that night, Hazel curled in bed, considering the events of her day. She pressed her fingertips together, deep in thought. A rumbling growl and the sound of gnashing teeth issued from under the bed. With a short sigh, Hazel knocked a piece of hard candy from her nightstand onto the floor. It bounced under the dust-ruffle.

"Oh! Well, thank you very much little Hazel!", said a fearsome voice.

"S'okay.", she said, distracted.

"Do you want a nightmare? I'll give you a grand one tonight! So much fun!", said the voice.

"Mm, no thank you. I'm thinking tonight.", Hazel answered.

"Ooooh. Alright then."

The growling ceased, and Hazel sensed that she was once again alone in her room. The creature under the bed had moved on. Most nights, Hazel was game for a good nightmare. She found them interesting. It was better than just empty sleep with nothing to occupy one's brain. The creature under the bed usually provided Hazel's nocturnal horror show, as he did for most Halloween children. Once in a while, some other ghoul or ghost passing through Halloweentown would beat him to it. A sudden memory surfaced in Hazel's mind. She recalled only a year or so before, when she'd had a most unpleasant nightmare. It had started off well enough, but soon spiraled and expanded into far more than she could manage. She'd cried out, and suddenly found herself in her father's arms. The dream folded away like a two-dimensional stage set, falling piece by piece, clattering into heaps of painted plywood. She had looked around the emptiness, and saw two rather nonplussed monsters, blinking back at her. Her father set her down gently. Rising to his full height, he had scolded the frantically scrambling creatures before him. His voice thundered as he told them they should know better than to give such terrible dreams to a small child. As he lit into the pair, Hazel could tell that they were afraid. Their fear was almost like a scent, but not exactly. A chilly, little breeze that poured off of them like perspiration. She could _feel_ it. Seconds before awakening from the interrupted nightmare, she'd heard the two ghouls fighting between themselves:

"I _told_ you I didn't feel right about that one!"

"You didn't say that she was Jack Skellington's daughter, did you?"

"Well, I didn't know that! She doesn't look like him, does she?"

Hazel giggled in her bed at the memory. Those two hadn't bothered her since. It was fun to think about. Fun, except that the cold breeze of "scared" she'd felt that night, was the same as the one positively radiating from Ivy's mother. But why? She hadn't done anything scary. At home, even when she tried to be scary, her brothers usually ended up giggling at her. Now she'd finally found someone who was scared of her. Hazel puzzled, wondering why it didn't feel nearly as good as she'd always imagined it would.


	6. The Letter

_One more short chapter for tonight. A bit of credit where it's due: Melanthios proposed the name "Guy"_ _for Hazel's sibling, and I quite agree that it fits nicely. As always, thank you for the kind reviews!_

A month slipped by. The last weeks of summer yielded gracefully to autumn. Halloweentown was now in full, holiday production mode. With each passing day, Hazel's parents grew more hurried in their work. Her two eldest brothers were much the same. Jack Jr. and Nicholas were quite a bit older than their three younger siblings. As youngsters, the pair had grown accustomed to being the only children of the famous Pumpkin King. It therefore came as quite a surprise when they suddenly found themselves with a new baby brother, Guy. Guy was followed in short order by Arthur, and finally by Hazel. At the crowded, Skellington breakfast table, the two youngest boys bounced up and down in their chairs like crickets.

"It's almost October!", piped Arthur.

"It is! It's almost Halloween!", Guy echoed.

They giggled. Guy blew bubbles in his drinking glass, prompting Arthur to collapse with laughter. His skull made a loud "clunk" against the tabletop.

"I can't work like this.", grumbled JR. JR was a nickname Jack Jr. had worked out for himself some years before. Being called Jack, like his father, was too troublesome and confusing. If he had left it up to his parents...

"Jacky, you don't have to work just yet. It's only breakfast.", said Sally.

JR exhaled and rubbed his forehead. He'd long since given up correcting his mother. He would always be her Jacky. He shoved aside the holiday plans he'd been reading. Nicholas rescued the pile of papers before either Arthur or Guy could spill anything on them. Beside them, Hazel leaned her chin on her hand. She kicked her legs beneath the table in lazy arcs. Hazel thought frequently about Christmastown and Ivy, and wondered when she'd ever get to go back. Her father was busy right now. It was unlikely that he'd visit Santa Claus before Halloween. After Halloween, Christmas would be less than two months away. Santa probably wouldn't want to receive guests so close to his own holiday. After that? Hazel scowled. More than three months might as well be years, she thought darkly. It wasn't that she didn't love her brothers. She loved them very much. It had been fun to play with other little girls though. Ivy said that she and her sisters sometimes had tea parties with their dolls. Hazel couldn't imagine her brothers ever indulging her in something like that, unless the tea party involved pretending to feed the dolls to Arthur's stuffed tarantula, Waffles.

"What's that?", Arthur asked. He blinked curiously, looking up at the leaded window pane above the sink. A pale blue rectangle quivered against the glass. "It looks like a letter.", he said.

Sally took a step toward the object, before giving her head a small shake.

"I can't reach it.", she said with a laugh. Nicholas stood and stretched towards the latch. Once unlocked, the window blew open with jolt. A cold wind swirled into the kitchen, carrying the blue rectangle with it. Sally caught the item as it fluttered past her.

"It _is_ a letter.", she said. Her lips curved into a smile. "It's a letter for Hazel."


	7. RSVP

_Hiya. I am on vacation! I took this afternoon to hang out at a coffee shop and do some writing..._

Hazel snapped to attention. Her mother placed the blue envelope before her on table. The textured paper was cold to the touch. It was coated with a thin layer of frost and sparkled as if rolled in sugar.

"Open it, Hazel!", pushed Guy. He left his chair and hung impatiently over his sister's shoulder. Arthur pressed intently against her other side. Even JR and Nicholas leaned close, curious to see the strange missive. Their parents received letters from time to time, but for the Skellington children, this was an event. Hazel wiggled her finger under a corner of the flap, tearing the paper. A puff of icy wind slipped from inside the envelope. She extracted a piece of flowered notepaper, upon which was written the following:

_Dear Princess Hazel,_

_Hello! How are you? I am fine. It's my birthday soon and I am having an overnight party. Can you come? October 10th. Arrive at 5pm. Please respond._

_Ivy _

"Princess Hazel?", asked Guy, laughing.

"Well, I am!", Hazel retorted, shoving the boy off of her shoulder.

"Yes, you are indeed!", said Jack. He took the letter from his daughter, reading it again to himself. Sally stood behind her husband, looking over his shoulder. The invitation had been inscribed by hand, in a child's neat, block letters.

"No one actually _calls_ you 'Princess Hazel', or says 'Prince Arthur' or 'Prince Guy'". Not around here, anyway.", Arthur said. "That's too fancy."

"Hush. Let your sister enjoy her letter.", Sally scolded. She gave Arthur a gentle poke on the arm. Hazel cut her eyes at him in satisfaction.

"That's something, Hazel!", Nicholas said. He took the letter from their father and studied it with great interest. "I've never gotten any kind of personal invitation from another holiday town! Have you JR?"

Nicholas passed the paper to his twin, who shook his skull.

"No, and how many times have I gone to Christmastown over the years? Princess Hazel must have made an impression." JR leaned towards his sister and said with a teasing wink: "Then again, you _are_ the cutest of us, aren't you? I know you've always thought so. Now it's been proven. Are you going to become difficult to live with?"

Hazel giggled and nodded with enthusiam.

_Days Later..._

Noel sipped peppermint coffee from a green, glazed mug. The children had just left for school, their father for work, and she had approximately twenty minutes before she would have to leave for the cookie bakery. She needed to finalize what recipes would be used this year. Recently, some of the other elves had been questioning the need for a cookie bakery at all, or at least the need for a large one like that in which Noel worked. They said that Santa shouldn't have to worry about leaving the occasional cookie in a child's stocking along with toys. "Inefficient use of stocking space", they called it. Children often left cookies for Santa. Many of those were surprisingly good. If children wanted cookies for themselves, couldn't they just make them? Noel understood the logic behind that reasoning, a fact which concerned her greatly. If the worst happened, she would always be able to find another holiday job, but she _liked _making cookies. She liked it, and she was good at it.

"I can't suddenly start building train-sets or stuffing teddy bears.", she said aloud to her coffee mug.

"_I wouldn't like that either.", _sighed a thin voice. Noel turned with a start. A pale cloud floated beside her in the kitchen. Noel fell onto her backside, gasping. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but not a single sound escaped. She scuttled against the cabinet doors.

"_I have a letter from Halloweentown."_, the specter exhaled. Little more than a vague, vaporous mass, the ghost had no hands. An ivory envelope hung suspended as if held by a thin tendril of his form. He reached out, shaking the item gently, then finally dropped it into Noel's lap and disappeared. After a moment's hesitation to catch her breath, she finally brought herself to look at the letter. The envelope was fastened with a disk of black wax and a purple ribbon. The wax bore a seal: A grinning, carved pumpkin, surrounded by twisting vines and spiders. On the other side, in a child's hand, was written: "To: Ivy". Noel caught her breath. She flipped the envelope from side to side in her hands. They'd written invitations for Ivy's eighth birthday party less than week before. Ivy wouldn't have sent one to Halloweentown, would she? No, not possible. How would she have known how? Noel felt the circle of wax crack under her fingertips. She wasn't sure if she had intended to open the letter or if it had happened accidentally. It wasn't hers, it was Ivy's. Nevertheless... Ivy was only seven years and eleven months old. She slid the paper from within, and with it came a small spider. Noel jumped and gasped for the second time that morning.

"Honestly, Nicholas. I don't know if you're doing the right thing or just meddling! In either case, don't you have enough to occupy yourself this time of year? It's almost October after all!"

Santa Claus laughed at his wife.

"What? Little Ivy asked me how to send a letter to Halloweentown, so I showed her how. That's all."

Mrs. Claus snorted. She rolled a pin across pie dough as she spoke.

"Well, she didn't just send a letter. She sent a birthday party invitation to Jack Skellington's daughter. Now Ivy's mother is in a tizzy."

"Oh, come now. Noel will soften. It's just a birthday party. It seems we need a little more Christmas spirit around here, and sometimes Christmas spirit needs a little help." He paused, reflecting happily, then asked his wife:

"You didn't tell Noel how Ivy knew how to send the invitation did you?"

Mrs. Claus shook her head and laughed.


	8. The Sewing Room

Sally Skellington knelt beside a cushioned hassock in her sewing room. When sewing for official holiday business, she typically worked in a corner of the town square. Her ancient sewing machine had occupied a faded, green tent beside the fountain for more than two decades. Sally kept this second machine at home. It was very much like the first. Identical, in fact, right down to the chipped paint on the treadle. When her oldest sons were still quite young, Sally expressed a wish to have a sewing area in the house. That way, she could work on the children's clothing in the evening without having to leave. Sewing machines were hardly a copious commodity in Halloweentown. Nevertheless, the problem was quickly remedied. A casual flick of a witch's best wand, and one machine became two. Sally and the witch sisters had had their difficulties over the years, but she was happy to admit that her second treadle machine worked every bit as nicely as the first.

"I want to go outside. How come we have to do this in here?", asked Arthur. He stood on the hassock as Sally measured his pants' cuffs. A selection of straight pins protruded from her wrist, where she had placed them for convenient access.

"The fabric is in here.", Sally answered. "This won't take long, then you can go outside."

Arthur fidgeted, stretching to look out the window. Reaching up, his mother placed a firm hand on the boy's ribs.

"It won't take long if you hold still. If you wiggle, it could take quite a while.", she said.

"I just wish we were in the square. Everyone is doing fun things out there.", Arthur pouted.

"Hm, well...", Sally, sighed. "You're going to have to take these off when I'm done pinning. If we were outside, you'd have to stand there in your underwear."

Arthur made a face. He hadn't thought of that.

"I guess it's okay to do it in here then.", he murmured. Sally smiled.

Hazel lay on her back a few feet away. She rested in a pile of fabric remnants and quilt squares, her small body perpendicular to the baseboard. Her stocking feet pressed against the wall above her. The initial excitement of Ivy's invitation had faded. Now Hazel's mind slipped back to Ivy's mother, and to that strange current of fear which had swept from the woman as soon as their eyes met. There would be other children at the party too, thought Hazel. What if they were all afraid of her? Ivy and her sisters hadn't been, but perhaps they were just brave and able to hide it better. Hazel scratched at her wrist while she worried.

"Hazel love, don't worry your stitches.", said Sally. Hazel folded her arms across her chest.

"Why don't you ever let me take me hands off?", Hazel asked. Sally slid another pin into Arthur's cuff.

"Because your stitches are much nicer than mine. I don't want you to have to fix them yourself until you're older."

Hazel flopped onto her side. Her stitches were different from her mother's. Hazel's were barely visible. Her seams were inverted, as when one sews something carefully, leaving the rough edges inside. She often thought that she wouldn't mind looking more like her Mother in that regard. Her mother's entire body and face were covered with thick, erratic stitches and seams. People in Halloweentown often said that that was the Pumpkin Queen's prettiest feature. While grateful for such kind words, as an accomplished seamstress, Sally felt more than a measure of pride at her daughter's construction when compared to her own.

"You're beautifully put together, Hazel.", Sally said. Her voice was soft and warm. Hazel shrugged.

"Ivy's mom thinks I'm scary. She was scared of me.", she heard herself say. She hadn't decided to talk about the matter with her mother, yet the words had emerged. She felt as if they had done so without permission.

"That is _splendid_ Hazel! Excellent work!", Arthur said with a nod. He was obviously practicing how to sound like their father. Sally stifled a giggle. Hazel turned onto her stomach, lying across the mountain of fabric.

"It's _not_ splendid, Arthur! I don't like it!"

"Lumpling, I'm sure she isn't afraid of you.", Sally said. Hazel shook her head emphatically.

"She was! Really afraid. Like people are of Dad!"

Sally's brow tensed. She leaned back from Arthur, surveying his pants' cuffs from a short distance.

"Arthur,", she said finally, "go ahead and take those off, but be careful of the pins. Put something else on, then go catch up with your father and brothers."

Arthur made a small whoop of joy. He extricated himself from the now prickly garment. Leaving the pants behind, the skeleton child sprinted from the sewing room. Sally crawled to her daughter, placing a hand on the girl's back.

"Hazel, it's not as bad as all that. If Ivy's mother was afraid, they wouldn't have invited you back, don't you think?"

"Ivy invited me.", Hazel said simply. Sally frowned. She almost started to say: _But you're not scary,_ when she stopped herself for fear of upsetting Hazel further. Telling someone they weren't scary wasn't a nice thing to say in Halloweentown. Yet - they weren't talking about Halloweentown. Christmas standards were far different, as Hazel's father learned the hard way two decades before.

Hazel suddenly pulled a scrap of a green cloth from the pile. It was covered with a print of tiny spiders.

"Is this enough to make a doll dress?", she asked.

Sally smiled and nodded, taking the fabric. It was a welcome distraction.


	9. Conversations

_Hi all. We're almost to the party, sorry it's taking so long! Here's another little chappy before I go to bed._

_Late that night..._

"You can't possibly be suggesting that we not allow her to go!"

"No, of course not. She needs to go, and I'm glad that Ivy invited her... I just – Oh, I don't know Jack. I want to make sure that her feelings don't get hurt."

Jack and Sally spoke in strained whispers. Sally sat on the edge of their canopy bed, her knees pulled up against her chest. Jack paced impatiently across the room, tugging at the yarn tassel of his nightcap.

"Ivy was thrilled to play with Hazel when we visited."

"I'm certain she was, Jack. I think Ivy sounds lovely. She wouldn't make Hazel feel badly. But what about her mother? Hazel told me that Ivy's mother was frightened of her."

Jack shook his skull.

"No, no, no. I explained that to Hazel already. Ivy's mother wasn't afraid of Hazel at all. She was afraid of me. I was standing in the Christmas toy factory with Santa when Ivy and her family walked Hazel back." Jack stopped and tilted his skull thoughtfully. "Poor woman. She couldn't even bring herself to approach. Ah well. As I said to Hazel at the time, I felt badly about that, but what can one do?"

Sally lifted her shoulders, then let them settle again. Jack took a seat beside his troubled wife.

"Honestly Sally. There's nothing in the world to worry about. I'm sure she'll have a wonderful time!"

"She's never been away from home without us Jack, especially overnight.", Sally said quietly. "I just want her to be prepared that sometimes, in other places, not everyone..." Her voice faded. She rubbed her temple.

"She's a beautiful, perfect, little girl, Sally.", Jack said, patting Sally's stitched shoulder.

"She's beautiful _here _Jack.", Sally countered, looking up at him. They sat for moment in awkward silence. Finally Sally spoke again, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Wouldn't it just be simpler to have Ivy's party here in Halloweentown? That would be alright wouldn't it?"

"Oh, I can't imagine why it wouldn't be.", Jack chuckled

In the corridor, Hazel pressed the side of her head against her parents' bedroom door, struggling to hear. She closed her eyes, as if doing so would direct more energy to her ears.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Hazel jumped, spinning around to face her inquisitor. Her brother Nicholas towered before her in orange pajamas. He folded his skeletal arms across his chest and tapped his foot.

"Nothing!", Hazel protested. Nicholas quirked an eye-socket at her in doubt.

"Hm. What're they talking about?"

"Me.", Hazel answered. Nicholas looked surprised.

"Really? Then I guess you should listen, huh?"

"I can't hear them anymore.", Hazel said. "They got too quiet."

Nicholas nodded.

"That's the worst.", he said, nodding sagely.

"Yeah.", she breathed.

The pair were interrupted by Guy, poking his sleepy skull out from his own room.

"What're you two talking about? Hey, wait... Hazel, you're not going in with Mom and Dad tonight are you? If they let you, I'm gonna scream! They let you do anything because you're the baby-"

Nicholas groaned.

"Oooh, go back to bed. She's not going in with them, we were just talking and-",

"What on earth?", said Jack. He was understandably surprised to have opened his bedroom door and found what appeared to be a small convention of his offspring in the hall.

"Why on earth are you all standing out here?"

Nicholas simply shrugged, and uttered an unintelligible something as he strode away toward his own quarters. The younger children looked helplessly at their father.

"I just heard them talking and it woke me up.", explained Guy. "I was trying to sleep."

"I see.", said Jack. "And why are you standing out here, Hazel? Can't you fall asleep?"

The small girl shook her head, wringing her fingers.

"Do you want to come in here?", Jack asked. Hazel nodded vigorously and followed him back inside, ignoring her brother's pained groan.

_Christmastown..._

"I think it will be fine. It's only one little girl. That's all, right? And she's Ivy's age?", Kotter asked. He tried his best to sound hopeful.

"One little girl, that's all, yes.", Noel answered tersely. "One little girl, but she is the daughter of the Pumpkin King!" She sat back, expecting a reaction. Her husband's usually rosy cheeks drained of color.

"It's not the end of the world.", he said. "And anyway, Santa says it's okay. He says nothing bad will happen."

"What if she needs something like blood to drink? Or something ghastly to eat? They do that there you know! I'm all for being open to other cultures, but we can't put our children in danger. Or the other children either. If they even come, that is. Maybe some people won't even let their daughters come to Ivy's party now."

Kotter scratched his head.

"Well, I talked to Plum's father today at work. He's happy to let her come to the party. He even sounded like he and his wife thought it was an interesting thing to have a Halloween guest." Kotter hoped this information would quiet his wife, at least a little, but she rolled her eyes at him knowingly.

"I'm sure they do. I hardly think Plum's parents are an accurate barometer of how most people will feel."

"I suppose that's true. They're a little free-spirited sometimes."

Defeated, Kotter stirred his cocoa mug with the straight end of a candy cane. Noel looked out at the curving snowdrifts that framed the windows.

"Santa thinks this is a wonderful thing.", she said absently. "It's only one night. I suppose I'll just have to keep a very close watch on things."

"Santa says it will be okay.", Kotter said again. Noel nodded in weak agreement, though she knew her husband had probably been talking to himself.


	10. Princess Hazel leaves for Christmastown

"Take waffles.", urged Arthur. He thrust the stuffed spider, so named because he had been crafted from thermal scraps, into Hazel's arms. Waffles was old. Their mother had made him even before the twins had been born. By the time Guy came along, JR and Nicholas were long past needing Waffles and couldn't have cared less about handing him down. A three year old Guy willingly surrendered Waffles to Arthur, though in that case it took some cajoling and the promise of liberal visitation rights. Following Hazel's birth, Arthur put a firm, screaming end to Waffles' traditional change of ownership. Barely year older than his new sister, Arthur wasn't finished with Waffles and had no intention of giving him up. The love-worn arachnid remained with Arthur, never offered to anyone, until the afternoon Hazel left for Christmastown.

"You're going far away. You might need him."

"Thank you.", Hazel said, recognizing the solemnity of the gesture. She hugged Waffles against her chest. Sally entered the room carrying a silver comb, two dark, green ribbons and a patchwork, drawstring bag.

"I packed your bag, Hazel.", she said. "You have everything you should need."

Hazel nodded. She did her best to hold still as her mother combed and braided her hair, tying the ends with the two pieces of ribbon. When she had finished, Sally turned Hazel to face her.

"You're ready to go Hazel.", she said. "Have a wonderful time with your friend, and enjoy the party." Hazel smiled. She kissed her mother lightly. She started to walk away, when Sally caught her hand.

"Hazel...", she said. Sally bit her lip, thinking for a moment before pressing on:

"Things aren't always like home, when you visit other places. No matter what, I want you to remember that you're our princess. You're the only Pumpkin Princess in the whole world and we love you." Hazel sensed a deeper current behind her mother's words. Sally said nothing further, just hugged her daughter and kissed her goodbye.

Another windy descent into the sparkling, white hillsides of Christmastown, and Hazel found herself trembling with a mixture of giddy excitement and nerves. Upon landing, Jack lifted the girl to his shoulders and strode towards the town. Lost in her own thoughts, Hazel barely noted that her father had been strangely quiet during their journey. He paused at the path on the edge of town and set her on her feet.

"Do you remember the way to Ivy's house?", Jack asked. Hazel nodded. Christmastown was quite easy to navigate. The town unfurled in such a way, that if you were to find yourself in the wrong place, simply walking further would clarify your position. This stood in contrast to Halloweentown were paths were purposely arranged to bewilder the uninitiated. Hazel stood on tip-toe and puckered her lips. Jack knelt in the snow beside her.

"Kiss goodbye already? You want me to leave you here? I'll need to walk you to Ivy's, Hazel. You can't go all that way alone."

Hazel frowned and shook her head.

"You _can't! _ You'll scare them, Dad!"

Jack scratched his chin.

"Fair enough. You're a big girl, after all."

Hazel smiled with relief. Her father continued:

"I'll go then, Hazel. I'm just going to pop in on Santa and say hello, since I'm here. Hazel, I've been thinking... This is your first night away from your mother and I. Are you worried?"

Hazel lowered her eyes, then looked back up at her father.

"No. It will be okay.", she said with a smile. Jack nodded.

"Alright. If you're certain. Because, I was thinking, that if you wanted, I could always have your mother stay with the Clauses this evening. That way, if you need anything - "

"I won't Dad.", Hazel interrupted with impatience. She laid her tiny hand on his arm. "I won't need anything." Jack nodded and shrugged.

"Of course, of course. I just wanted to offer. Have a good night, my princess Hazel. I'll come back for you in the morning."

Jack kissed his youngest child, hugged her against his ribs, and watched her set off alone down a winding, Christmastown path. He then employed his best sneaking techniques, honed from centuries of Halloween nights, to follow her without being seen. Once Hazel was safely inside a cozy looking, elven house, Jack sighed happily and walked away.


	11. It's Alike, but Not

_Hey all. Here is chapter 11. If you received this via email earlier, it's different (longer and some things changed). _

A child's birthday party is seldom quiet, and almost never silent. Nevertheless, when Ivy's father opened the door and nervously waved Hazel inside, one could have heard a snowflake strike the window glass. Ivy and her sisters practically glowed with joy. Behind them, four, other, elf girls stood in a cluster. They all wore stiff, party dresses with ribbon sashes and shiny, dress shoes. Surveying the group, Hazel was thankful that she had given in to her mother's insistence that she wear a dress. She shrugged off her coat, smiling at Ivy's father as he took it from her. Having never seen Hazel before, Kotter hadn't been certain of what to expect. _She looks dead, Kotter!, _Noel had told him. Given that his wife was prone to bouts of melodrama, Kotter imagined _dead_ to be an exaggeration. Looking down at the strange child before him, he realized it was not.

"H-Hazel yes?", he stuttered. Still smiling, Hazel nodded.

"Right. It's...so nice to meet you Hazel..."

"Hazel!!!", Ivy squealed, no longer able to contain her excitement. She approached the taller girl. "I'm so happy you came!"

Feeling enormously welcome, Hazel clasped Ivy in a hug. Ivy released a giggly squeal. Emma and Lila rushed forward, eager for hugs as well. Noel and Kotter glanced at one another. Neither would have expected such unprompted hugging from a Halloween creature. Hazel rummaged in her drawstring bag, extracting a black and white, striped box, tied with an orange ribbon. She held it out to Ivy.

"Happy Birthday.", said Hazel.

"Thank you!", Ivy answered. She took the box, placing it on a table in the corner with the others.

"Now that everyone is here, why don't we play some games before cake?", Kotter asked, clapping his hands.

Hazel had wondered whether they would play party games. The idea made her a crumb apprehensive. What sort of games did Christmastown children play? What if she was terrible at all of them and the other girls laughed at her? She watched Kotter hang a paper poster sorts on the wall. On it, a chagrined-looking reindeer appeared to be missing a part of his anatomy. Noel produced a small, cardstock shape with a tack at one end. Hazel tilted her head thoughtfully. Then – she grinned.

"What is it Hazel?", asked Emma

"I _know_ this game!", Hazel said with a laugh. "Only, I've never seen it with a reindeer."

"What do you mean?", said Ivy.

"When we play at home, it's a black cat."

"Black cats are bad luck.", Kotter observed. Hazel nodded, pleased that Ivy's father knew of such things.

"Yes. They're wonderful that way.", she said with smile. He returned the smile with some unease.

As Hazel discovered, pinning a tail on a reindeer was no more difficult than pinning it on a cat. Likewise, tossing clothespins into a bucket from across the room, required no greater skill than if they were stagbeetles. It required less skill, actually. You didn't have to worry about your clothespins crawling out of the bucket before the game was over. "You lose all your points then.", Hazel explained to an enthralled audience of elf girls. Musical chairs was the same as it was in Halloweentown, with one exception.

"Ooo, none of you can take your heads off, can you?", Hazel asked with excitement. The elves stared, jaws slack. Ivy shook her head "no".

"I'm so glad!", Hazel gushed, clasping her hands. "My brothers can, and I can't! They each take up two chairs that way! It makes me lose _every_ time!"

"No one in Christmastown takes their head off.", Noel said in a curt tone.

"Really?", said Hazel. "That's unusual."

_It's not unusual at all,_ Noel almost said, but she bit her tongue.

Once the games were complete, Kotter was about to tell the girls to go into the kitchen for Ivy's cake. His daughters were happily ahead of him. Ivy and Emma took Hazel's hands. They pulled her along while Lila hopped behind them. The other girls followed, whispering with excitement. Kotter blotted his forehead with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Wow! She really came?", whispered a boy's voice. Kotter looked up. His sons crowded in a pile on the top stair landing. Like most brothers, they had next to no interest in their little sister's sleep-over party. They'd been forbidden from causing any mischief, which would have been their only reason for voluntary participation. Kotter stuffed the handkerchief back into his pocket.

"At least come into the kitchen while we sing, then you can go back upstairs.", he said with a sigh.

Hazel sat at a crowded table, surrounded by other girls her own age, for the first time in her life. Noel sliced a vanilla and chocolate ice-cream cake. They sang Happy Birthday, and Ivy blew out her eight candles.

"What do you sing in Halloweentown when it's a birthday?", one of the girls asked Hazel.

"Oh, that's the same.", she answered.

"Do you have ice-cream?", another girl asked.

"Yes, sometimes.", Hazel answered. "It's a little bit different."

"Do you have cake?"

"Yes. My mother bakes cakes."

"What did your birthday cake look like?", Ivy asked as she picked a little, red candle from her slice of the cake.

"It was chocolate.", Hazel said. "It had purple icing with bats on it. I had a lot of bat things at my party, because I like them."

"Baseball?", asked one of Ivy's brothers, surprised that Hazel was interested in something as mundane as sports. "We can't play that here. It's too cold. We make a lot of bats for presents though."

Hazel blinked, confused. One of Ivy's other guests suddenly spoke up. She was a chubby girl with shiny, brown hair tied in red ribbons.

"She means _bats_! Like the animal! Isn't that right Hazel?"

"Yes!" said Hazel, nodding. She hooked her thumbs together, fanning her fingers apart in an approximation of wings. The elf girl smiled triumphantly.

"My father is studying all of the holiday worlds so that he can write books about them. He's working on Halloweentown now, and he told me about the bats. He hasn't gone to Halloweentown himself yet. He says when he goes, I can come with him!"

The other girls murmured at this.

Noel cast a pointed glance at Kotter and rolled her eyes.

"He should come to Halloweentown.", Hazel said. "We could show him all the bats." She paused for a moment, thinking, then continued:

"Well, we could show him _most_ of the bats. Some of the bats, we shouldn't show him. When the vampires turn into bats, he probably shouldn't see them."

"Why not?", asked the girl.

"Well...he's probably full of warm blood, isn't he? When they're bats, the vampires aren't careful about who they bite, as long as they have lots of warm blood." Hazel lowered her voice: "My father says they lack judgment.", she finished, then nodded firmly and swallowed a spoonful of ice-cream. The chubby girl's red cheeks faded as she processed the information. Noel looked helplessly at Kotter. How was blood consumption an appropriate topic of conversation for any child? Noel cleared her throat.

"Let's talk about happy things, girls." She smiled, and said as warmly as she could muster: "We don't talk about blood here in Christmastown."

Hazel gazed warily at Noel, sensing that chilly current of fear.

"Yes, M'aam.", she said.


	12. Questions, Questions

_Here's another chapter! _

"You have a lot of friends, Ivy.", Hazel said. The girls sat together on the floor of the small bedroom Ivy shared with her sisters. Hazel looked wistfully at the group. They had changed into pajamas. Each held a bear, doll, or another, cheerful, plush toy. Hazel had memorized everyone's name by now, though the fact that there were two Hollys made that task a touch easier. Hazel wound one of Waffles' thermal-cloth legs around her hand.

"There aren't any other girls my age in Halloweentown.", she said. Ivy nodded, feeling a little guilty for her bounty.

"There are a lot of kids in Christmastown, so it isn't hard to make friends."

"Ivy has another friend too, but she isn't here.", Ivy's sister Emma reported. "Her mom said she couldn't come."

Ivy scowled.

"Crystal is sick.", Ivy said. Emma made a face.

"I don't think she's sick.", she said skeptically.

"She is sick.", Ivy repeated. Her tone indicated that Emma was to drop the subject.

"Crystal's parents are just silly.", sighed Plum, the chubby girl who had known about bats. "They don't let her do anything."

"Are you really a princess?", asked a Holly.

"Yes.", Hazel answered. "My father is the Pumpkin King."

"Do you have a crown?", asked the other Holly. Hazel shook her head 'no'. Holly number two looked disappointed. She tried again.

"Do you live in a castle?"

Plum interjected once more. Her voice was impatient, as if explaining something elementary to someone who was struggling to comprehend:

"She _is_ a princess, but it's not the same as all that. It's not like in fairy tales. My dad said that all of the holiday worlds have holiday kings. Eastertown has tons and tons of princesses! Here, in Christmastown, if Santa Claus had a daughter, she'd be a princess too. That's right, isn't it Hazel?"

"I'm not sure.", Hazel answered truthfully. "I've never thought about it."

"I'm pretty sure that's right.", Plum said with confidence.

"Aren't you frightened of your dad?", asked Myra, the fourth elf girl.

"Nooo.", Hazel laughed. "He's my dad!"

"I've met Hazel's dad. He talked to me." Ivy said proudly. Even the worldly Plum appeared impressed by that. The girls tightened their circle. Intrigued, and feeling more at ease, they bubbled with further questions for Hazel.

"Have you ever seen a real ghost?", asked Holly number one. Hazel was about to answer when Ivy's mother entered, carrying an armload of extra quilts and pillows.

"It just about time for you girls to go to sleep!", she said. "You can play more in the morning. I'm going to make waffles with strawberries and cream for breakfast, won't that be nice?"

The girls responded with a chorus of approval, even Hazel, who hadn't ever tasted strawberries before.

"His name is Waffles.", Hazel said. She pointed to her stuffed companion.

"I'm sorry?", Noel said.

Hazel smiled and held the beloved Waffles up for Noel to see. She blinked at the creature. His eight, stitched-on , button, eyes gazed back at her. She forced a smile and nodded.

"Oh, of course. He's very...nice. Would you all like a story before bed?"

The girls stretched out across their quilts, as Noel read from an ornate book of Christmas stories. Hazel grew sleepy, listening. She loved being read to. At home, Hazel and her brothers, sometimes gathered in their father's tower study to hear stories. Although Noel's tales were decidedly different from those the Pumpkin King used to regale his children, the familiarity of the ritual soothed Hazel. Her mind strayed. She wondered if these little girls would all like to come to Halloweentown for her birthday. Hazel surfaced from her reverie as Noel closed the storybook.

"Happy Birthday, Ivy.", Noel said. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. Realizing that this would be the first night in her young life that she hadn't gotten a kiss from her own mother, Hazel felt a tiny stab of longing. She pushed the thought away as Noel turned out the light. Before leaving, Ivy's mother issued a gentle reminder:

"I don't want to have to come back in and tell you to be quiet, so be the good girls I know you are. Go to sleep. I'll see all of you in the morning."

The children answered with a hushed murmur of "goodnights". Noel waved and closed the door behind her. Cuddled in quilts, Hazel held Waffles against her cheek. She closed her eyes.

"Hazel", whispered Holly. "you didn't tell me. Have you ever seen a ghost?"

Hazel opened her eyes.

"Ghosts? They're everywhere. I see ghosts everyday."

"Everyday? Really?", Ivy whispered, pressing close. Hazel nodded, forgetting that they couldn't see her in the dark.

"They're all over.", she reiterated.

"I suppose they are in Halloweentown.", whispered Plum. "But we don't have any here."

"They could come here. They can go anywhere.", Hazel explained. "Ghosts slide all over the place, like wind. Sometimes they talk, or sing, or move things around your room. Other times, they just want to see what you're doing. They get bored."

"There couldn't be ghosts here.", Holly number one said, as if trying to convince herself as well as Hazel.

"You've never seen one? None of you?", asked Hazel. The seven elf girls shook their heads.

Hazel sat up in the quilts. Seeing ghosts was such a simple thing. It was almost unfair that all of these Christmastown children never got the pleasure. Ghosts made one's room less lonely at night, especially if the creature under the bed was running late.

"Would you like to see a ghost?", Hazel asked. The elf girls looked at one another, wondering what their out of town guest had in mind.

"I could call one here, just for a moment."

"Y-you're going to call a ghost? You're going to make it come here?", Plum stammered. Hazel nodded. She was surprised by the tremor in Plum's voice, given the girl's air of sophistication.

"I can, if you'd like. Do you want to see?"

Emma and Lila dove under pillows.

"Do it. I want to see.", Ivy said. Hazel smiled. Ghosts were nice. She was sure that one or two wouldn't mind doing her this small favor, provided they weren't busy. She walked to the window and pulled the curtains to either side. Moonlight poured into the room. Hazel returned to her spot in the quilts. She sat down, closed her eyes, and tilted her head toward the ceiling.

"How do you think it's going with Hazel? Is everything alright?", Kotter asked his wife. Noel cast a glance back at Ivy's closed door.

"I think things are alright. The girls are going to sleep now. We're almost through it, in any event."

Kotter scratched his head.

"She isn't a terrible little girl."

"No, she isn't terrible at all.", said Noel. "Even so, just looking at her makes me shiver! She doesn't mean harm, but she's been raised in such an awful place. She can't be allowed talk about blood, and death, and unspeakable things to children here, but that's all the poor girl knows!"

"It must be sad to be a child, living in a town of such darkness.", said Kotter shaking his head. Noel nodded in sad agreement. "I should check on them again before I go to sleep.", she said. "Just in case."


	13. I'm in your house, scarin' your mom

_Hello again... New Chapter here. I've been struggling a bit in my head, trying to pin down exactly what Hazel looks like. Then, I watched someone play that new(ish) X-Box game, "BioShock". If you're familiar with the game, and with the "little sisters", she looks quite a bit like them. It was their movements in particular that struck me. I watched a cinema of one of the little sisters in motion, and thought "whoah, it's Hazel!". A google image search yielded an awesomely, creepy, black and white, production drawing of the LS final design, which also was very "Hazely" (the earlier color sketch LS designs were more monsterous, not so cute-scary, plus they didn't have the adorable pony tail, lol). So that's what's in my head when I picture her. Either way, I did this drawing of her last night. Sorry for the wonky url, but ffdotnet will not allow the inclusion of links. You'll have to go in and replace the "dots" ya know?  
_

_http://imgdotphotobucketdotcom/albums/v314/misa1/hazeldotjpg_

* * *

In Halloweentown, Arthur trooped past his older brothers' rooms, bony arms overflowing with pillows and quilts. He was followed moments later by Guy, who was similarly burdened with several boxes of candy. 

"Where're you two going?", JR asked, poking his head out from behind his door.

"To the tower.", answered Arthur, from behind the mountain of bedclothes.

"Dad said that since Hazel was at a party, we could have a sleepover in the tower.", explained Guy. "He's going to tell stories, and Mom is making chocolate cupcakes. It's going to be great!"

"Ah, I see.", said JR. Their father's tower study was generally considered off-limits for the younger Skellingtons, thus any sanctioned activity there was a boon for morale.

Jack descended the spiral staircase. He relieved Arthur of the pillows.

"Would you care to join us?", Jacked asked his namesake. JR sighed, feigning deep disappointment.

"I don't think so. I appreciate what you're trying to do here, Father. Even so, I don't see how this could be as entertaining as an elven slumber party in Christmastown."

"Oh, very amusing.", Jack said with a wink.

"Do you think Hazel is having fun?", asked Guy. Balancing the pillows in one arm, Jack extracted a pocket-watch from his vest.

"I'd imagine she is asleep by now. I get the impression that Ivy's mother is rather strict with the girls. In any event, I'm sure Hazel is enjoying the temporary change of atmosphere."

"What'll we do if she doesn't want to come back?", said Arthur. Their father laughed.

"I'm certain she'll be ready to ready to return by tomorrow. Traveling is wonderful, but there's nothing better than coming back home."

* * *

Hazel smiled with satisfaction. The ghosts had been more than obliging to her request. Ivy and her friends watched with eyes like saucers, as a chain of wispy, specteral creatures passed through the walls. One, paused long enough to affectionately pat Hazel's head, before sailing upward with the others. They swirled gracefully across Ivy's ceiling in concentric circles. Having heard no distress from the other girls, Lila and Emma dared to peek from under their pillows. Seconds later, they had forgotten their fear, and sat, mesmerized. Noel's entrance would likely have gone unnoticed, had she not screamed so loudly. Following that, everything happened quickly: The ghosts scattered like fragments of light, disappearing as easily as they had arrived. Hazel found herself ousted from the party, despite tearful pleas by Ivy and her sisters. The other girls pressed together in a nervous cluster, unsure of how best to react to the drama which had unfolded around them. 

"Is everything alright, Noel? Where are you going?", Kotter asked upon seeing his wife and the Pumpkin Princess, walking out into the night. "Where are you going?", he repeated. Noel sighed with exasperation.

"We're going to Santa's."

Hazel and Noel walked the icy paths that lead toward the center of Christmastown. Hazel wore her woolen, hooded coat, thrown hastily over her pajamas. She swung her overnight bag like a pendulum, timing her steps. Noel felt a headache unfold behind her eyes. Her daughters had cried pathetically, at Hazel's removal. Hazel didn't cry, only hugged her stuffed toy. At the edge of the square, Noel paused. She leaned down, feeling she should say _something_. Being a mother herself, she hated the thought of making any child feel unwanted, even this one.

"Hazel, please don't be too upset.", she said firmly. "You can come back tomorrow if you'd like. You can watch Ivy open the gifts. You girls can even play a little more if you want to."

"We should have been asleep.", Hazel said. "I just wanted to show them the ghosts. I know, I probably should have waited until morning..."

"The ghosts themselves were the problem, Hazel.", sighed Noel. "I don't want any ghosts in my house, at any time. You can't do those things here!"

"If I promise no more ghosts, can't I sleep over?", Hazel asked. Noel faltered, looking into the child's strange, dark eyes.

"Hazel, you live a very difference life than Christmastown children. You're used to dangerous creatures, and to things like blood, and bats, and ghosts. It isn't good for Ivy or her friends to hear about those things. Do you understand?"

Hazel didn't understand. What dangerous creatures? No one had ever tried to harm her in Halloweentown. And what was so strange about blood, or bats or ghosts? She bit at her lower lip.

"We'd better keep walking.", murmured Noel. Hazel caught the sleeve of Noel's coat in her small hand, holding her back.

"Wait,", she said. "Why are you frightened of me?"

Noel was caught most off-guard by the question. She pulled her sleeve from Hazel's grip, moving more quickly than she'd intended to. Hazel took a step back.

"Hazel", Noel begain once more. "It isn't your fault. I just worry that the other children might be harmed. I know you'd never mean to do anything wrong, but Christmastown isn't like Halloweentown."

"I know it.", Hazel said with resignation.


	14. Stroolberries

_Hello, all. Here's the second to the last chapter. _

All of that, lead Halloweentown's only Pumpkin Princess to spend the night, in a spare bedroom, of Santa Claus' house. Hazel lay alone, curled under a green, down duvet. She remembered her father's earlier offer to have her mother stay in Christmastown for the night, just in case she was needed. The idea had struck Hazel as absurd at the time. Now, she wished she had agreed to it. _I wonder what they ate for dinner tonight at my house..., _Hazel pondered. _I wonder if Arthur and Guy are sleeping in the tower, eating candy, and listening to Dad's stories, without me. _She tossed from side to side, unable to get comfortable.

"I always know when there's a child who hasn't yet fallen asleep, Hazel Skellington.", said a kindly voice from outside the door.

Hazel sat up, clutching the duvet.

"I'm sorry.", she whispered.

Santa laughed.

"Hazel, would you like to come downstairs and talk to me?"

Santa Claus sat in his favorite, green chair by the fireplace. Hazel sat in a similar, overstuffed armchair facing him. Her legs hung from the seat, not yet long enough to touch the floor.

"How did you enjoy Ivy's party, Hazel? Did you have fun?", Santa asked. The girl nodded.

"I had fun. We played games, and we ate ice-cream."

"That does sound like fun.", said Santa. "But, tell me Hazel, what happened tonight, that sent you here?"

Hazel looked down at her lap. She didn't quite understand that herself, but nonetheless, did her best to explain. When she had finished, Santa nodded thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"Ivy's mom thinks I'm scary.", Hazel said. Her voice hiccuped with sorrow.

"You _are _a little scary, Hazel.", said Santa. Surprised by his candor, Hazel didn't respond. She rubbed Waffles against her cheek, and looked away, into the fire. Santa spoke again:

"Hazel, in Halloweentown, what do people think of you? Not your parents, or your brothers, but other people. What do they say?"

Hazel thought, then turned to face him.

"Mrs. Corpse says, I'm cuter than a boil on a zombie's nose.", she answered. Santa laughed.

"Well, that certainly sounds very cute. It seems to me, that you are a very, lucky, little girl. More lucky than Ivy, or her mother, or any other elf. Do you know why?"

Hazel shook her head.

"You are lucky, because you can know what it's like to be both cute, and frightening. It just depends on where you are.", replied Santa. "Most people are either one, or the other, and that's, that."

Hazel considered this.

"Do _you_ think I'm scary?", she asked Santa. He leaned forward, lowering his voice.

"A little bit, Hazel, yes. But, I'm quite fond of you."

Hazel leaned back in her chair.

"I liked playing with other little girls.", she said. Santa patted her pale, blue-gray hand.

"If you, and Ivy, would like to be friends, I will do my best to help you spend time together. I think it's a good thing, for both of you. Wouldn't you agree?"

Hazel nodded.

"But what about her mom?", she asked.

"Sometimes adults need to be taught things from children, Hazel. Did you know that? It's true. Adults can take much longer to learn, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

Hazel nodded again, slowly.

"It's very, very, late, now. Why don't you go upstairs, and try to get to sleep?"

Hazel kicked her legs out in front of her, pushing off of the chair. She landed with a light thump, and started back towards the stairs. After a moment's pause, she turned back.

"Santa, will I eat breakfast here?"

"I'd imagine you will, Hazel, of course. After that, we'll take you back to Ivy's for a little while longer, before your father comes to take you home."

"Yes, but...do you have any stroolberries here?"

"Come again?", Santa asked.

"Stroolberries?", Hazel repeated. "Ivy's mother said that they were having them for breakfast, on waffles. I've never had them. All of the other girls were excited, so they must be very nice. Do you have them here?"

"I'm afraid, I don't know what those are.", Santa said, puzzled. He scratched his head.

"Oh, okay. That's alright then.", Hazel said with a smile.

She disappeared, up the stairs. Santa heard the spare room door click closed. He remained in his chair for awhile afterwards, wondering. Finally, he laughed, and said aloud:

"_Strawberries."_


	15. All's Well that Doesn't End

_Hey, all. Here's the end. I have a little, fun, silly, thing in my profile, so check it out if you feel up to a wee challenge._

Late morning in Christmastown was a blazing, bright affair. The sun reflected off acres of glistening snow. Unaccustomed to such glare, Hazel squinted her eyes almost shut, as Santa Claus escorted her back to Ivy's house. At the door, she was met with a chorus of greetings from Ivy and her friends.

His charge safely delivered, Mr. Claus walked back home.

"We should have woken Hazel earlier.", he said to his wife as he came inside. "By the time we got there, the girls had finished their breakfast, and Ivy had opened all of her gifts. She and Hazel won't have much time together before Hazel's father comes to take her home."

Mrs. Claus filled a coffee mug and placed it before him on the table.

"The poor child was up so late last night. I couldn't bear to wake her. There's plenty of time, I'm sure. How was Noel?"

"To Hazel? Fine, fine. She was a bit sheepish towards me. Properly so, I might add.", answered Santa. His wife laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You're terrible, Nicholas."

He shrugged, spooning three cubes of sugar into his coffee. The doorbell rang.

"Who could it be now?", said Mrs. Claus. Her husband left the table and opened their door. To his vast surprise, he found Jack Skellington standing on the step, wearing an anxious expression. One of his young sons stood by his side. The boy wore a pair of patchwork earmuffs on either side of his skull. A grey, knitted scarf circled his neck, several times.

"Jack! And..."

"Arthur.", the boy supplied. Santa smiled and nodded in recognition. All of the Skellington boys looked, more or less, identical. Together, Guy and Arthur could be told apart easily, as Guy was a good deal taller. Without such a reference, most were at a loss to identify them.

"Arthur, of course! Hello, there! You're quite early, Jack.", Santa said, waving them inside. "I wasn't expecting you just yet."

Jack nodded quickly.

"Yes, but we heard that Hazel had some problems last night. The ghosts said she was safe and sound, here with you, which is why I didn't come straight over as soon as they told us – but I thought it best to be here early today." Jack paused to catch his breath. Arthur wiggled out of his scarf and earmuffs. Mrs. Claus had already lead him to the table, and was cutting the boy a slice of chocolate cake. Jack spoke again:

"She is alright, isn't she? Hazel? The ghosts said she was, but Sally and I were beside ourselves last night..."

"She's right as rain, Jack.", Santa assured him, placing a hand on Jack's arm.

oOo

Santa was correct that there wasn't much of the party left by the time Hazel arrived. She was able to join in a last game of "go fish", before one by one, the other girls said goodbye and made their exits.

"My father could talk to your father, about Halloween.", Hazel said, as Plum put on her coat and hat. "He could help him with the book."

"Oh, I'm sure my dad would like that!", said Plum. Hazel nodded happily. "Tell your dad to send a letter, after Halloween."

"How would he send it?", Plum asked.

"Ivy could help him. She sent me the invitation for this party, so she knows how."

Plum looked at Ivy, impressed. Ivy nodded.

"It's easy. Santa Claus, showed me how to do it."

Behind the girls, Noel coughed on her peppermint drop.

_Later... _

After everyone had gone, Hazel sat on the livingroom floor with Ivy and her sisters. Each girl cradled a small bowl of leftover stroolberries. Ivy informed Hazel that _strawberries_, weren't much easier to come by in Christmastown, than they were in Halloweentown.

"They're not from here. We got them for my birthday party. They don't last very long, so we should try to finish them."

Hazel spooned one of the pieces into her mouth.

"I wonder if my mother could grow them.", she pondered aloud.

"They're from Independence Day, usually.", Ivy explained. "Or sometimes Easter. Strawberries need a lot of sun."

"Oooh... They'd never do in Halloweentown, then.", Hazel said sadly, looking at the sparkling, red fruit.

"We have sun here, but the days are too short. It's too cold for strawberries, too.", said Lila.

"That's a shame.", sighed Hazel. "They're lovely, aren't they?"

Finishing her berries, she looked up at the green cuckoo-clock on the living-room wall.

"I should go.", she said reluctantly. "My father will be here to take me back home."

"Oh, I-i-is your father coming _here_? Here?", Kotter asked nervously, looking into the living-room, from the kitchen.

"No. He going to Santa's. I have to meet him back there.", said Hazel.

"Wait! I almost forgot!", squeaked Ivy. She jumped up, and reached behind the small table where her presents had been piled. She extracted the black and white patterned box from Hazel.

"I didn't open it with the others. I wanted to wait until you got here. Then, I forgot."

Noel and Kotter stood in the doorway, watching Ivy unwrap the gift. Noel felt a mixture of fear, and sheer curiousity, wondering what sort of gift the pumpkin princess would bestow on their daughter. Folding back orange, tissue paper, Ivy smiled. She exhaled a soft cry of delight, and lifted a cloth doll from the box. Her sisters cooed in admiration. Noel sighed in relief at the apparent normalcy of the present.

"Do you like it?", Hazel asked. "I asked my mother to make it for you."

"I love it!.", Ivy squealed.

Hazel beamed. She reached over and pushed the doll's ruffled sleeve up a bit, revealing a button.

"See? Her hands come off. Mom said you might not want that, but I told her you probably would, so she made it that way."

"Why?", asked Emma

"So that she can do more things! She can send one to check on a baby and see if it's awake yet, or to see if the dinner is boiling over, or she can have her hands do something boring, like hemming a dress, or folding clothes, or doing paperwork for the holiday, while she reads a book!", Hazel enumerated.

Noel leaned into her husband.

"I don't care what Santa says", she whispered. "Halloweentown is plain, bizarre!"

"No doubt. But it certainly sounds efficient.", he replied.

"Hazel!" said Ivy, looking out the front window. "There's a Halloween person outside! It sort of looks like your dad!"

Ivy's father went pale, as Hazel peered out the window.

"No, that's my brother.", she sighed. "He must have come with dad to bring me home. I guess I should have gone back to Santa's by now. Ivy, isn't that your brother, too?"

_Outside_

"Um...um...excuse me, but...are you lost or something?"

Arthur turned around to see an elf boy, blinking at him with uncertainty. He scratched his skull.

"Yeah. I am a little bit lost. I'm looking for my sister. She's here visiting. Santa and my dad sent me to come get her, because we have to go home."

The elf boy pointed a shaky finger toward one of the houses.

"She's in there. That's my house. She was visiting my sister."

"Oooooh, okay. I was pretty close then.", said Arthur. "Thanks."

"How old are you?", asked the elf boy, feeling more brave.

"I'm nine.", answered Arthur.

"Oh. I'm ten.", said the elf. Arthur nodded. He looked at the elf boy's hand, in which was cupped a small snowball.

"Is that a snowball? Are you making them?", Arthur asked. The boy grinned, pleased with the interest.

"Yeah. My brothers and I, are making them. We do it all the time. Then, we have a snowball war. We have snowball wars almost everyday."

Hazel ran outside from Ivy's house. She sprinted to her brother's side.

"I'm here, I'm here! I'm late, I guess. Sorry."

Arthur looked a touch disappointed to see her.

Noel made herself a cup of cocoa, and sat down at the table. She was at peace. True, things hadn't gone completely smoothly, but all was well, that ended well. Kotter had been right. Hazel was a nice enough little girl. She couldn't be expected to help her unfortunate appearance, or her troubled upbringing. She could visit now and again, as long as the girls would be supervised. One little girl, no matter how strange, could hardly be called a problem. Noel's reflection was cut short by two of her sons, stomping into the house.

"Wipe your boots!", she reminded them. _Boys. _She hoped they had heard her. They were busy talking to one another.

"Is he going to come back here?", she heard one of them say.

"Sure. He said he will. He'll come back with his family, or maybe the next time his sister visits Ivy he'll come along."

"What are you talking about?", Noel asked. The boys came to the kitchen door.

"Guess what, mom? Hazel has brothers! I just met one of them outside, and he says he likes to throw snowballs! He's going to come back and play snowball war with us!"

"Is he?", Noel asked, feeling weak.

"Yep. Can you imagine what the other kids will say if we have one of the Pumpkin King's sons helping us? He said his other brother would probably come too! They're taller than any of the kids here! And their arms are longer! We'll definitely win, even with just one of them on our team! Isn't that terrific?"

"That is...terrific.", Noel breathed. She rubbed her forehead, struggling to remember if she had anything stronger than cocoa in the house.

oOo

"It's a wonderful thing, that you're both getting out and seeing other places and people.", Jack said, as they climbed the hills outside Christmastown.

"I love to travel.", said Arthur. "I like pretty much everywhere, but Christmastown is the best, next to Halloweentown."

"I wouldn't want to live here, though.", said Hazel, from her perch on Jack's shoulders. "It's so cold! And the sun was so bright this morning, it hurt my eyes. I feel bad that Ivy has to live in such a cold place."

"I'd imagine she's accustomed to it.", said Jack. "If somewhere is your home, you get used to it. Anything else seems strange. Traveling can be fun for a little while, but it's always nice to go home."

"I'm ready to go home.", sighed Hazel. Jack patted her knee.

"And we're quite ready to have you back. Your mother was a state last night. She wanted to light into Ivy's mother something fierce.", he laughed.

"Mom hardly ever gets really mad.", said Arthur. His father laughed again.

"She has her moments."

They walked in silence to the edge of the forest. At last, Hazel spoke again:

"That's alright. Ivy's mom can't help it if I'm too scary for her."

"I suppose not.", Jack said thoughtfully. "But one certainly can't expect any less from a daughter of mine, can they?"

oOo

"Well, you must be proud, Nicholas. Noel will be up to her ears in Skellingtons at this rate!", laughed Mrs. Claus. Santa sat in his chair before the fire. He smiled, as she took a seat in her own chair. She pulled her knitting from it's basket.

"Children always lead the way.", Santa said, after a time. "That's what they're made for."

END


End file.
